


Photograph

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Holidays & Olicity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Thea Queen, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Roy Harper/Thea Queen, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, and things just keep getting worse, disclaimer: I own nothing but this laptop and my wild imagination, olicity - Freeform, song inspired fanfiction, thea is a part of team arrow, things go wrong on a mission on valentine's day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day was never that big of a deal to Oliver before the island, it was really just a cheesey way to get laid.<br/>After the island he didn't really have any need to celebrate Valentine's Day, he was too busy being the Arrow.<br/>This year he had every reason too, and all of them with the name of Felicity Smoak.</p><p>And everything seems fine until something goes wrong. And when it goes wrong, it couldn't get worse.</p><p>(Inspired by Ed Sheeran's Song "Photograph")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to write a nice ficlet. It turns into an angst filled multi chapter fanfiction.

**_Loving can hurt,_ **  
_Loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard,_  
 _You know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It's the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 

 

This wasn't supposed to happen, it was Valentine's day. Everything was supposed to be perfect. Not this chaotic mess of what was happening right now.

A mission went wrong, very wrong. Roy had a deep cut across his ribs and many brusies, Digg had a fairly bad looking wound from a bullet grazing his shoulder and a cut on his cheek, Thea managed to get out with only a few cuts on her arms and legs and her eye was bruised, and then there was Oliver, Oliver who wasn't as lucky, Oliver who was lying on the table in the foundry, slowly bleeding to death.

Roy, Thea and Digg were arguing, they didn't have the stuff to save Oliver, the wounds on his head and stomache were too deep and severe, but if they took him to a hospital there would be questions.

"Shut up!" Felicity yelled, finding her voice, "Oliver is  _dying_ , we  _have_ to get him to a hospital,  _right now_!"

"Felicity-" Digg started but Felicity cut him off.

"John, Roy, get Oliver changed out of his suit, I'm going to start the car, you damn well better be there in five minutes." Felicity snapped, her head was spinning, this was all too much for her, but someone had to do something. Taking a deep breath, (that didn't really help) Felicity headed up out of the foundry to the van to wait for the others. 

 

**♫ ** **♪**** **♫ ** **♪****** **♫ ** **♪ ** **♫**********  
**

 

Felicity paced the hospital waiting room, subconciously babbling about random things.

Thea was curled up in Roy's lap, her face pressed into his shoulder, trying not to break into tears.

Roy was sitting in a big armchair with Thea on his lap, he had his arms around her and with one hand he was absentmindedly stroking her hair.

Digg was sitting with his hands in his lap, an empty expression on his face.

The awkward silence (excluding Felicity's subconcious babbling), was soon broken by Digg's phone going off.

Digg stood up and politely excused himself to leave the room to answer his phone.

Thea unburried herself from Roy's shoulder and glanced at Felicity who hadn't stopped pacing since they arrived.

"Felicity, I know you're worried, and you have every right to be worried, we're all worried about Oliver. But pacing non stop won't do anything. You'll only wear yourself out." Thea said, surprisingly pulling off a calm voice despite the current circumstances.

"Oliver can make it through this, he's been through worse, right?" Roy said, rubbing Thea's back.

"You should have probably left it at 'Oliver can make it though this'." Felicity muttered.

"He won't die." Thea said, "Not when he's got something to live for, when he's got _someone_ to live for."

"Hint," Roy added, "she's talking about you."

Felicity couldn't help but blush a little bit, "Well, I mean he has to live for you two, and John... And this city!"

"Felicity," Thea said, "Roy and I have eachother, Digg has Lyla and Baby Sara, this city... There are a lot more heroes here then there when Oliver first came back from the island. Oliver knows all this, he also knows that you're his everything, and he hopes that he's your everything."

Felicity wiped tears from her eyes, "He is... and I never got to tell him."

Felicity let the tears burst out of her eyes, "He's my everything and I didn't tell him."

"Hey... hey..." Thea said softly standing up and pulling Felicity into a hug, "He's gonna live, and you're going to be able to tell him, okay?"

Felicity just kept crying.

"Everything's going to be okay," Thea repeated, "okay?"

"O-ok-kay." Felicity said, her voice shaking as much as she was.

Digg returned, putting his phone in his pocket, "That was Lyla. She heard what happened... she wanted to make sure we're all okay... She's gonna be here soon. Any word from the doctor?"

Felicity shook her head, pulling away from Thea's hug.

"Come on Oliver," Digg muttered, returning to his seat, "you can make it through this."

"Please Oliver," Felicity muttered, shutting her eyes, "please don't leave me."

 

**♫ ** **♪**** **♫ ** **♪****** **♫ ** **♪ ** **♫**********  
**

************ ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, this will be a fanfiction that I will work on whenever I feel up to it. Hopefully there will be about one each month but I don't know.
> 
> Please leave kiddos and comments.
> 
> Peace,  
> the_detective_in_a_fez


End file.
